1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having spacers.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting display device emits light by itself and has excellent properties with respect to viewing angles, contrast, response times, and power consumption, among other properties, when compared to, for example, a liquid crystal display device (LCD).
An organic light emitting diode in a pixel of the organic light emitting display device includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode and an organic light emitting layer, and emits light in accordance with an energy difference generated while a hole injected through the anode electrode and an electron injected through the cathode electrode are recombined in the organic light emitting layer.
The organic light emitting layer of the organic light emitting diode is commonly formed using an inkjet printing method or a vacuum deposition method. However, the inkjet printing method is a complicated process, because a surface of a substrate should be planarized so that an organic material can be printed, and organic layers are limited to particular materials. The vacuum deposition method uses a shadow mask in order to selectively expose a light emitting region. However, due to drooping of the mask, it is not easy to deposit the organic materials in an exact pattern (e.g., shape), and the method is not applicable to a large-sized substrate. Also, stains may be formed due to contact with the mask, thereby causing a defective external appearance.